Time Cannot Heal
by firenine
Summary: implied 1xR then it might move onto 2xR. read and review. dont read if you can't handle a jealously insane Heero. ch7 should be up by the 10th, or maybe even earlier.
1. Time Cannot Heal ch.1

Time Cannot Heal  
  
disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Wing. I simply own this story and plot. Don't sue!  
  
Three years ago, something terrible happened. Heero was fighting rebel mobile suits from space and during battle, a hidden suit managed to hit Heero, badly. He remained in the hospital's ICU for months, trying to recover from mysterious damage to his brain. That hit had jarred something in his head, snapping him out from 'perfect soldier' mode, into 'psychotic soldier' mode. The last words he spoke to Relena rang in his head. He promised he'd come back to her, he told her that he would always be there with her. Setting those words as his goal, he got out of his coma and was slowly nursed back to health by Dr. J who had heard of his injury.   
  
Re-training him, Dr. J decided to test out a new simulation program on Heero. Twice as strong as the Zero system, it enabled Heero to become better than the Perfect Soldier. But the only downfall was that the simulator had toyed with Heero's already mentally distraught brain, it made him worse. It produced images in his head. Futures with him and Relena, together forever. He swore to himself that she would only have him, and he would be the only one to have her.  
  
Heero had become angrier, stronger, more determined than ever to get Relena back. After his training, he returned to Earth only to find that Relena had left in seach of him. So he went to the only possible place she would go to look for him-L1.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
Relena walked down the halls of the university she would soon be spending 4 years at. It was by far the largest and most prestigious university on all of L1. She moved to L1 two years ago in search for Heero. He had disappeared after the Eve Wars and left no contact for her.  
  
*Flashback to AC 198*  
  
"Relena, I have to leave. This is the last mission I go on before I return to you. I'll always be with you. Remember what I have told you, I'll always come back to you, I promise," and with that, he left her.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Relena missed him so much. She wondered what became of Heero. She knew he survived the mission, but nobody knew where he was. Turning the corner, she landed smack into Duo.  
  
"Ojousan?!? Hey, it's great to see you again!" exclaimed Duo as he hugged her. Smiling back at him, Relena smoothed out her skirt.  
  
"It's great to see you too, Duo. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Duo smiled at her. Relena had become a fine young woman over the years. Snapping out of his momentary mental lapse, he answered her. "Well, I figured, I'm eighteen and I have nothing to do. So, might as well finish my education. That's why I came here. I start this fall's semester. How about you?" he asked, happily.  
  
Relena looked at Duo for a moment. He had certainly grown taller in the three years she hadn't seen him. Looking up towards him, she noticed he still sported his trademark braid. "I'm here for the same reason. I just felt like checking out the campus today. Kind of like orienteering myself here. Is it just you that's going to be attending with me? Hey, before I forget, what courses have you chosen?" she asked, full of energy.  
  
Duo looked at how excited she was and pulled her to a nearby bench. "Well, it's not just me. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Hilde have enrolled as well. About courses, hmm, let me think," he said as he stopped to tap his chin thoughtfully. "I got physics, english, psychology and chemistry. What about you?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh you do? That's excellent! I have psychology, biology, calculus and economics. Who's your psych professor?" Relena asked.  
  
"Um, lemme check," he said as he pulled out his course schedule.  
  
"It seems that I have Overstein. You?" he inquired.  
  
Relena let out a small whoop of joy as she answered. "I have Overstein too! Oh this is going to be great! We're going to be in the same class and we can study together and-" she was cut off by a frisbee flying past her nose. Laughing, she clutched her sides as a fit of giggles tried to pass. Embarrassment struck her and she stopped, looking at Duo with pinkened cheeks.  
  
"Sorry, got a little carried away. So, where do you live?" she asked, trying to cover her anxiety.  
  
Duo gave her a grin. "I live about ten blocks from the campus. How about you?"  
  
"Wow, this must be my day, because we're attending the same school, in the same psych class. I live 12 blocks away. Wow, isn't this strange?" Relena asked, astonished.  
  
Duo grinned again. "Yeah, that's odd eh? Hey, wanna join me for a cup of coffee?" he asked as he pulled her off the bench.  
  
"Sure," she answered as she took his hand.  
  
Together, the two friends walked to the student union to catch up on what they missed in each other's lives. As they walked, they didn't seem to notice a cold set of blue eyes glare at them from under a shady tree.   
  
:::Meanwhile:::  
  
"Hn, you try and make one move on her you braided baka, and I swear you'll pay for it," Heero warned, as he vanished from the shadows.  
  
  
AN: so... how did you like it? I expect about 4 or 5 chapters that'll follow this. Yeah, I know Heero's a little OOC, but aren't they all? Haha, it makes them seem more realistic sometimes. Anyways, please read and review. It would help me a lot to know how I progress with writing. Summer's here, and I might as well write instead of wasting my time rotting away, ne? Alright, I think I've taken up enough of your time. Read on and please, do review. Thanks so much! 


	2. Time Cannot Heal ch.2

Chapter Two  
  
It had been a week since Relena had seen Duo. Feeling bored, she decided to call him up and ask him to join her for dinner.  
  
Picking up the phone, she pulled out his number written on a napkin. She waited, one ring, two rings, three rings, four rings, she was about to hang up when an exasperated Duo answered.  
  
"Hello?" he puffed.  
  
"Hey Duo. It's Lena. Wanna go for dinner?" she asked.  
  
Duo took a few seconds to catch his breath before answering. "Uh, sure. I just got back from work. Let me shower and I'll pick you up at oh let's say, 7?" he asked. She agreed and they both hung up.  
  
Heero grabbed his gun off the nightstand and tucked it into his shoulder holster. A wicked gleam in his eye flashed as he left the apartment in search of his girl and his soon to be former best friend. He got into his black vintage BMW ZX3. Speeding away, he listened Relena's conversation with Duo in his earpiece once more.   
  
Two years he'd been waiting to find the right time to come back. Now was his time, as skilled as he was, he never realized that Relena and Duo were only friends.  
  
Duo got dressed and picked up his keys off the dining table. One quick look in the mirror and he was on his way to pick up Relena.  
  
Relena finished her shower and quickly pulled on a black sleeveless dress and black heels. Pulling her hair back into a quick bun, she fastened it with a few pins, looked herself over once and waited outside for Duo. Within minutes, she saw his car speeding down the road to stop right in front of her.  
  
"Hey 'jousan. Get in and let's go," Duo said, while grinning. Thinking to himself, 'wow, she looks great,"  
  
Relena let out a small smile. "Thanks for picking me up on time. So, you know where we're headed, right?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I do. Shinigami knows his way around everything Lena. How was your day?" he asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
The two exchanged brief information while Duo drove. Heero still listened into his earpiece, hearing Relena's giggles and Duo's laughs. Still driving, he pulled over and parked by a house. He wanted to know exactly what they were doing, and where they were going. Duo wasn't going to steal her away from him, not ever.  
  
Within moments, Duo had managed to get them lost. Stopping, he pulled out his map, trying to locate which mistaken turn he'd taken.  
  
"Duo, I thought you said you knew where we were going. Come on, switch places with me. You look at the map, and I'll drive, okay? I knew there was something wrong when you turned left at Duke. I think you were supposed to turn right," Relena chided. Laughing at his clueless expression, she playfully pushed him.  
  
"Oi...your words are confusing me, 'jousan. Alright, get out. We'll switch, and hey, don't push me," he said as he pushed her back.  
  
  
Heero's eyes squinted. The more he heard her laugh, the more his anger grew. This was the last straw. He was going to get rid of Duo, once and for all. If Duo could make Relena happier than she could have been with Heero, he'd let him live. But only for her. Hitting the gas pedal, he sped away to the restaurant to confront the two.  
  
"Alright, 'jousan. It says to turn right here, and left at the next intersection. Haha, I admit it. I was wrong. You are the all mighty direction Queen," he said jokingly as he bowed to her. Relena laughed. Duo could be so funny sometimes. Bowing back to him, she saw the expression on his face.  
  
"Well, I WAS the Queen of the World before, wasn't I? So this is just another crown to add to my collection," she joked. The two laughed some more until the restaurant finally came into view.  
  
"Ha! I knew I was right Duo Maxwell. Bow down to your queen," she said, trying hard not to giggle. She got out of the car and waited for Duo.  
  
"Ah, yes my queen. I am but a humble peasant bowing at your feet," he said, as he mock bowed. Relena slapped his arm and together, they walked towards the entrance.  
  
"It's now or never Yuy. I have to stop this now," Heero told himself as he bolted out of the car and snuck up behind them.   
  
"Hey guys, miss me?" Heero asked as he saw both of them turn around and drop their jaws.  
  
  
AN: So... like it? Eh, I'm starting to go crazy with boredom. Come on people, help me out here. I need to see reviews. otherwise writing is wasting precious time that I may never get back! ::Mock faints:: Anyways, I hope to hear from all of you who have read this. Flame me, I don't care. They'll only make me a better writer. Thanks for reading!! Please review, please????  



	3. Time Cannot Heal ch.3

Chapter 3  
  
disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Wing. I simply own this fic. Please don't sue me!!  
  
"What the hell-" Duo started to say.  
  
"Look Maxwell. Shut the hell up and listen to me carefully. I don't what you think you're doing, but Relena's mine, got it? So I suggest you walk back to your car and get the hell out of here before I blow a bullet into your gonads, since that's the only thing you seem to be thinking with," Heero said, spitefully.  
  
Relena looked at Heero. Almost three years without seeing, hearing from him. The last time she heard his voice was over a radio. She remembered him telling her that the mission was going to take longer than he expected, and that he cared for her. She cried that night, playing those words in her head repeatedly. Shaking her head, she spoke.   
  
"Heero...why now? Of all the times, why now?" she said before turning to walk back to the car, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
Duo watched as she retreated. "Alright Heero. What in the freaking hell is your problem? God, she hasn't seen you in so long, and already you've managed to upset her. What's wrong with you? You come back, fuming mad for God knows what dumb ass reason. How could you even assume that I'd make a move on her? She loves you. I don't understand how you can even think that. Get a grip man. We all missed you, and now you come back, thinking you're King Shit and all. Work your own damn problems out before going near her. You've hurt her enough already," Duo spat as he walked back to find Relena.  
  
She began to sob uncontrollably. "Heero, how could you even think that about Duo and I? You're not the same person I knew all those years ago..." she said through choked sobs. Turning around, she came face to face with Duo.  
  
"Oi...Lena. I'm sorry he said all that. I don't know what's come over him. All I can say is he's changed, and not for the best. Come on, why don't I drive you home? This has been a terrible night. How about we try again some other time?" Duo asked.  
  
Relena smiled through tears. She looked at his face, full of sincerity and reached up to hug him. He was such a good friend to stand up for her when the words wouldn't form in her mouth.  
Heero played Duo's words in his head. 'You've hurt her enough already...'  
  
"I'm so sorry Relena. I don't know what's come over me...please find it in your heart to forgive me," Heero whispered before turning to his car. He needed to take a ride, clear his head. Somehow, Duo's words kept repeating, over and over. It sounded like Duo was becoming protective of Relena.  
  
Their drive home was silent as Relena sniffled. She saw the car clock flashing midnight. Sighing, she turned to stare at the scenery whiz by as Duo drove. Wiping the tear streaks off her cheeks, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
'Of all the times, why now? I've been waiting so long to see you, and the first thing you say to me is that I'm cheating on you. What happened while you were gone? You're just not the same person to me anymore,' she thought.  
  
Duo watched from the corner of his eye. She was so sad. Gripping the steering wheel tighter, anger flared up inside him. His foot hit the accelerator a little harder, speeding down the freeway. He wanted to get Relena home as fast as possible. She needed rest and a friend who would be there for her.  
  
'How could Heero do this to her? Him of all people.'  
  
He was the one who confessed to him how much he cared for Relena.   
  
'Why was he hurting her now?' Duo kept thinking. Releasing the pressure he put on the wheel, his knuckles pinkened from their blanched state. He eased the car into a steady speed and they were soon at Relena's house.  
  
"Lena, I understand that you're confused, hurt and angry. Do you want to talk about it, or would you rather I leave you by yourself?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she faced him. "Thank you so much Duo. Thank you for caring about me. I think I need to spend time alone, but if I ever need you, I'll call," she said.  
  
"And I'll come running," Duo said as he patted her shoulder. Pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead, he bid her goodnight and soon sped away.  
  
Relena slowly made her way up the stairs. Pulling out her keys, she turned the lock. Weary as she was, she managed to drag herself to her room, undress and get into bed before fainting. The last words she uttered before succumbing to slumber, were 'Heero, I hate you...'  
  
  
AN: o_O so... what did you think of the story so far??? Too wordy, not wordy enough, too weird? Come on people, I need to hear your reviews. Otherwise I'm just wasting my time writing when I can be rotting away during this lovely summer. Hey, I love to write, but I won't write if there isn't a reason to. So...please review. Thanks so much!  



	4. Time Cannot Heal ch.4

  
Chapter 4  
  
disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Wing. I simply own this fic. Please don't sue me!!  
  
It had been over three weeks since their dinner incident and Relena was still confused and angry over Heero's change in attitude. Lately, it seemed as though someone was watching her every move. She knew it had to be Heero watching her. He had become this over-night nutcase and she was angry. Hearing his voice, looking at things that reminded her of him, made her angry. Duo was the only real friend she had during a time like this.  
  
Duo wiped the last bead of sweat off his forehead. Wheeling himself from under the engine of a car, he picked up a clean rag and wiped his greasy hands as well. Sighing, he looked up towards his office building. He had free time on his hands, so he decided to call Relena up and ask how she was doing.  
  
Relena looked around her apartment. Everything there reminded her of Heero. Picking up a pewter frame, she looked at the picture it held. A summer's day where Duo decided that all the pilots and their respected girls should attend the town carnival. They all eventually caved after his hour long nagging session. It really had been a memorable day. Looking harder into the picture, she saw the expression on Heero's face as Duo snapped the picture. He looked calm, so serene. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Scanning downward, she noticed how Heero's arm came at her side to slightly pull her towards him, almost as if he was possessive of her.  
  
'How strange. Could his jealousy developed even before he left?' she thought, as she picked up the frame and so many others that held him in lost memories. Dropping them all into a pile, she went to her closet and rummaged around for an empty box where she could store the frames until she could look at them again.  
  
Heero's face went blank. Relena was removing all her memories with him. He watched as she made her way around every room looking for traces of him. She finally stopped in her bedroom. Heero's heart constricted as she looked longingly at the bear he had given her so long ago. Picking the battered bear off her comforter, she hugged it one last time, allowing a solitary tear to roll down her cheek. She toyed with the frayed red ribbon and looked into it's bead eyes. Whispering, she bid farewell to the last of her memories with Heero as she carefully placed the bear in the box, sealing it.  
  
"Farewell Heero. I need to relieve myself of you. Seeing, hearing, anything about you tears me up inside," whispered Relena before carrying the sealed box back to the closet, shutting the painful memories of him away. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. Wiping them away, she decided to go for a walk, clear her head.  
  
Heero watched her through his binoculars. His heart felt as though it had been trampled upon.  
  
'I told her I cared about her. I meant every word, but why does she treat me like this?' Heero wondered. Apparently he had forgotten all the mean and hurtful things he has spat out at Relena and Duo. Shaking his head, he thought it would be best to follow her, maybe even confront her. He wanted to know what was wrong. Picking up his loaded gun, he clicked the safety on and stuck it in the back of his pants. Snatching his jacket off the rack, he put it on and quickly left the apartment to follow Relena.  
  
Relena walked. Sniffling, she saw how beautiful the day was. It was about mid-August now. Sunny and warm. Trees and grass thrived and there were children everywhere. She kept walking until she entered the park. Looking further, she saw the big lake in the center of the park. Smiling, she saw a familiar face seated by the water's edge. It was Hilde.  
  
"Hilde! Is that you?!?" Relena yelled across the lake. Looking up from her book, Hilde saw a girl with long blonde hair frantically waving her arms and calling her name. It was Relena.  
  
"Lena! Hey, come over here. Yes, it's me!" she shouted back. Giggling, Relena broke into a run to see her friend.  
  
"Hilde! I missed you so much. How are you?" she asked as she hugged her.  
  
"Well, I've been better. Hey, Duo tells me that you're joining all of us for the fall semester at the university. That's great. How have you been?" Hilde asked.  
  
Looking down, Relena sat next to her. "Terrible. I don't know if Duo told you this, but Heero came back. But he's changed. He's totally different. Almost psychotic. He kept making these accusations that Duo wanted to steal me away from him and so on. I don't understand how he could possibly say that. Duo and I are just friends, he'd never make a move on me," Relena said.  
  
Hilde agreed with her, nodding her head and patting Relena's back. "Yeah, I heard a little about it. I hope he hasn't tried to hurt you or anything. Be careful alright?" Hilde said, concerned.  
  
Relena smiled. "Yeah, thanks for listening. I'm glad I saw you again. Hey, why don't you and Duo join me for dinner tonight? My place, say seven-thirty?" Relena asked.  
  
"Sure. You want me to ask Duo or would you like to ask him?" Hilde spoke.  
  
Thinking for a minute, Relena decided to phone Duo herself. Looking at her watch, she noticed that if she was going to prepare dinner tonight, she'd have to run to the store and start cooking right away. She hugged Hilde goodbye and made her way to the store.  
  
  
AN: Hmm... is this becoming boring??? I don't know about you, but I think this is going nowhere. Sorry people, but I've had a lot on my mind lately. Hopefully I snap out of it and get back into writing mode. Please read and review. Thanks SOOO much! 


	5. Time Cannot Heal ch.5

Chapter 5  
  
disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Wing. I own this story, please don't sue me!!!  
  
Heero walked back to his apartment to watch over her again. He pulled out his cell phone and checked his voicemail. Nothing. Looking at the clock on it, it read 6:15PM. Duo and Hilde would be arriving at Relena's at 7. Bounding up the flight of stairs, he pulled out his keys and rushed to the window where his binoculars were.   
  
Relena read the recipe. Laughing out loud, she added the necessary ingredients, remembering a sick joke Duo had told her on the phone after she had invited him to dinner. She stirred the ingredients, while letting out a sigh. Life was moving on, slowly, but she was making it, with or without Heero. Glancing at the clock, she noticed she had a little more than half an hour to get the casserole and get the cake iced. Wiping her forehead, she quickly pushed the casserole into the oven, setting the knob at high.   
  
"Oh my..." she said as she looked around the kitchen. Wrappers from cartons and packages lay strewn across the table, the counter. Sauce and noodles were scattered all over the sink and the stovetop. Sighing again, Relena wet a dish cloth, and set out to clean up her mess before her guests arrived.  
  
Duo scrambled around his room trying to find something suitable to wear. Throwing pants, shirts, even underwear around, he found nothing. Brow furrowed in frustration, he walked over the mounds of clothing and opened his closet. There on the shelf, sat a pristine clean suit. Something he hadn't worn for over two years. Eyeing it suspiciously, he threw the piles of dirty clothes to one side of the room and maneuvered his way to the washroom to shower and dress.  
  
Heero watched as Relena cleaned up her mess.  
  
'God, she's perfect. Beautiful, smart, who knew she could cook?' he told himself. Looking around the room, his eyes fell on the newspaper. While spending so much time spying on Relena, he never actually had the time to read. Picking it up, his eyes bugged out when he read the front cover.  
  
'Peacecraft Princess Smitten by Ex-Gundam Pilot Maxwell,' read the heading.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. Ripping the entire newspaper in half, he threw the torn pieces across the table, loaded his gun and clicked the safety off. Duo Maxwell would be taken care of once and for all. Heero had warned him, to stay away from Relena. Fuming mad, he stepped out of his apartment and walked carefully to Relena's.  
  
Knocking once, he heard her scramble and yell. Hiding his gun in the back of his pants, he quickly ran his fingers through his unruly hair. Putting on a fake, semi-smile, he hung his left arm over the doorframe seductively.  
  
Relena cursed herself for being so disorganized. Flinging her dish towel in the sink, she checked the casserole before bolting to the front door to greet her guests. She scanned the house quickly, making sure things were neat, or at least appeared to be that way.  
  
"Hilde, Duo! I'm coming, hold on! Just checking on the food," she exclaimed, before throwing open the door. Her jaw dropped. Standing there, was Heero.  
  
"Relena. Just the person I wanted to see. Mind telling me what's going on with you and Maxwell?" he asked, before pushing past her.  
  
Anger flared up inside her. How dare he think he can just walk in here and demand to know her business?!?  
  
"Look, Heero. I don't know who you think you are, but you weren't invited. Please leave. Furthermore, what I do is none of your business, but since you're so eager to know, there's nothing going on between us. That's the truth, it's what you asked, now leave before my real guests arrive," Relena said, very flustered.  
  
Heero smirked. He was getting her all hot and flustered. Smiling a wicked grin, he advanced on her. He watched as she backed up, moving towards the kitchen. Moving faster, he managed to corner her and brought her arms up beside her head.  
  
"Tsk tsk Relena. Is that how you treat your boyfriend? Hmm? I missed you, know that? I've been looking forward to this moment. Close your eyes and make a wish," he said before descending to take her lips with his.  
  
Realizing what he was doing, Relena quickly threw her head to the side to avoid his mouth. Wriggling her arm free, she slapped his face, swiftly and sharp. "Heero Yuy! Get the hell away from me. What makes you think you're my boyfriend? You left me when I needed you, you became jealous over DUO! Come on, tell me what's wrong? Ever since you came back, it seems like lately you've had a total personality change. What happened on your mission? What stole the real Heero I knew from me?" she asked, saddened.  
  
Heero felt his cheek sting. What was he thinking? Looking at her lower lip tremble, his heart lurched. He was scaring her. Looking at her apologetically, he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry Relena. I don't know what came over me. It's just, I saw a newspaper headline say that you and Duo were an item, and then I don't know what happened, but I just lost it. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to..." Heero said.  
  
Relena's frown dropped. "Oh, Heero, you don't have to be worried about me. Duo and I are friends, that's all. What the newspapers say aren't always entirely true. But I still want to know what happened on your mission. But not tonight. How about tomorrow? I really want to know the truth. Maybe something happened while you were away, and you just don't realize it yet. I'll always be there to help you. Just don't be irrational. If I say Duo and I are friends, we are. No doubt about it, okay?" Relena asked.  
  
Heero nodded and looked at her through sad eyes. "I'm terribly sorry. Tomorrow would be fine though. Until then," he said, as he escorted himself out the door.  
  
Relena breathed a sigh of relief. 'Oh man...what have I gotten myself into? I couldn't tell Heero the truth, he'd probably kill Duo for it. I do have feelings for him, but it's nothing. It's just a silly little crush, that's all. At least I hope so,' she thought, before rushing to check on her meal.  
  
Duo jumped out of the shower and checked the clock from the washroom. It glowed 7:08. Yelping, Duo ran to his room to retrieve his clothes, threw them on and rushed back into the washroom to blast his hair dry. Braiding it quickly, he threw his shoes on and rushed to his car downstairs.  
  
Relena looked at her clock. Duo, being late as always, in some ways relieved Relena. She had more time to make sure the dinner would be perfect. Looking in the oven, she saw the casserole was almost done and she stopped the timer. Bringing out the cake she bought, she cut some slices and transferred them to plates before they arrived. Getting that out of the way, she noticed she probably had about 2 minutes before they would arrive, so she headed to her room to slip into something a little more formal.  
  
Duo drove like a maniac. He had to go pick Hilde up, but she lived at least 10 minutes away. 'I'm never going to make it on time. Something snapped in his head. He had a cell phone, why couldn't he just phone Relena to say he'd be a little late? He'd also phone Hilde to make sure she was ready. Whipping it out, he pressed his redial button and it automatically transferred the call to Hilde's.  
  
Ring once, twice, three times. Duo was getting tired of this. He pulled over, just in case she wouldn't be able to make it.   
  
"Hello?" a weak voice answered.  
  
"Hil? It's Duo. What's wrong? You don't sound so good," Duo said.  
  
"That's because I'm not. Can you tell Relena that I'm really sorry, I tried to phone her, but the call wouldn't transfer. Anyways, I'm sorry for ruining anything. Tell her I'll try to contact her as soon as possible. Have fun tonight Duo. I know there's something going on between you two. Hope it turns out to be special," Hilde said, quickly disconnecting before Duo could yell at her.  
  
Duo smirked. Hilde actually thought there was something going on between him and ojousan? That was a laugh and a half. Gunning the engine, he made a sharp U-turn and sped towards Relena's apartment. Arriving there in about thirty seconds, he jumped out and ran upstairs, knocked at her door and was greeted by a very pretty Relena.  
  
AN: O_o Domestic Relena??? Who woulda thought? Hmm... this is getting to be a funny story. At least I think so. So, what do you all think? Anything fishy going on? Definitely! Let me know what you think, alright? Please read and review. This story should be over in about three more chapters, unless you guys and girls would want me to write more. It's all the matter of reviews. Thanks for reading, have a great summer! 


	6. Time Cannot Heal ch.6

Chapter 6  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with it. I simply own this story, even though I wish I owned all the pilots. Please don't sue me!!  
  
  
Bounding up the flight of stairs with ease, Duo paused at her door to fix his clothes and think of a way to tell Lena that Hilde wasn't feeling well, without giving her the wrong idea. Knocking, he heard her yell and come running to the door. She flung it open, her hair still settling from the quick run to the front. Exhaling, she apologized for appearing so disheveled and invited him in, taking his coat.   
  
Duo looked at her. She looked so cute when she was flushed. Inwardly smirking, he took his jacket off as Relena offered to put it away for him and asked him to make himself at home. He watched as she walked to the closet and pull out a hanger to set his jacket upon. She looked very pretty in her dress. Looking lower, he saw her well shaped legs and her slender- uh uh. He wasn't going to allow his hormones to overtake his brain. Stifling a cough, he saw her walk into the kitchen and get some drinks.  
  
"So, uh...Hilde couldn't make it. She wasn't feeling very well. She said she tried to call you, but your line was busy all the time," Duo said.  
  
Stopping, Relena turned around to face Duo. "Really? But I haven't even been using the vid-link. It must have just got disconnected or something. I'll check it out later. I hope Hilde's alright," she said sympathetically.  
  
Duo nodded. It was strange how her vid-link wasn't working, rather it seemed like someone tampered with it. Looking around, he got up to inspect her vid-link. Just as he suspected, someone had indeed tampered with it. They had cut the wire.  
  
"Uh, Lena? I don't know if this was an accident, but your vid-link cable has been cut. Literally cut. Did you do this by accident?" Duo asked.  
  
Relena turned around once more. "No, I would never do such a thing. I haven't touched the thing in goodness knows how long, and I don't think-" Relena paused. It hit her; Heero was in her apartment tonight. He must have cut the wire while trying to seduce her. Shaking her head, she shrugged and turned back to the drinks.  
  
Duo watched her. She looked as though she knew who cut it. 'Could it have been Heero? Maybe. He's definitely messed up enough to do something like that.' he thought.  
  
Heero looked in on Relena. 'Why was Duo there, WITHOUT Hilde?' his brain screamed. Straining to hear in the earpiece, he heard Duo say something about someone cutting the wire. Heero smirked. Duo wasn't so dumb after all. He had cut the wire when he went over to Relena's apartment. This was no good. Controlling his growing anger, he remembered Relena tell him that her and Duo were only friends, nothing more. She had looked so sincere when telling him that, and he didn't want to push her away in a time like this.   
  
"Duo, here's your drink. I'll have dinner ready in no time. Enjoy," Relena said as she set his drink down on the coffee table. She walked back into the kitchen and to the dining room where she quickly set down plates and utensils. Heading back into the kitchen, she shut the oven off and pulled her casserole out, carefully making sure her oven-mitt covered hands were far from the heat source. Setting it down on the counter, she brought out a large plate where she emptied the contents of the casserole. Carrying it back to the dining room, she set it down in the center of the table and went back to the living room to call on Duo.  
  
Duo sipped on his drink thoughtfully. He looked around to see sparse amount of decoration. Last time he had been to her place, she had more pictures. Where were they all now? Emptying the contents of his glass, he saw Relena make her way back to the living room.   
  
"Duo, dinner is served," Relena said as she led him to the nicely lit dining room. She motioned him to his place and she sat down as well.  
  
"Oh, this smells great, Lena. Casserole, right?" Duo asked.  
  
Relena nodded and thanked him. "Thanks Duo, and yes, you're right. Would you like some wine? I have red and white," Relena offered.  
  
"I'll have some red wine, if you don't mind. Thank you," Duo said as he began to unfold his napkin. She poured him a glass of red wine and one for herself before sitting down once more.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Relena asked as she picked up the serving utensils. Duo nodded and she began to heap noodles, sauce and meat onto his plate. Spooning a little for herself, she smiled as Duo took the first bite. She cringed.  
  
"How is it? Too hot? Too bland? Did I forget something?" she asked nervously.  
  
Duo laughed. "No way ojousan! This is great. I didn't know you were such a great cook," Duo exclaimed as he ate.  
  
Relena breathed a sigh of relief as she began to eat as well. Tasting the food, a bright smile lit up her face as she began to giggle.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Duo asked as he noticed Relena giggling. Rather, she sounded like she was giggling and choking. He saw her nod and he soon finished his dinner, followed by Relena not much later.  
  
He helped her clear the dishes and wash them, despite her pleas for him to get out of the kitchen and make himself at home. They soon finished and made their way to the living room to chat.  
  
"Thank you Duo. You didn't have to help me. Washing dishes isn't so bad. I rather like this whole domestic situation I put myself in," she said, sarcastically. He laughed at what she said. For the next few minutes, they sat in an odd silence, until Relena told him about Heero coming over.  
  
Duo listened as she explained. Heero came over to seduce her, but she managed to diffuse him as she promised to speak with him the next day. Hanging onto every word, he saw as the tears began to form in her blue eyes. She was so pretty, she didn't need tears to ruin her gorgeous face. Sitting closer to her, he pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back to sooth the tears.  
  
Relena allowed Duo to pull her into a comforting hug. She liked having him as a friend. Hearing his heart pound against his chest, she flushed. Why was he suddenly becoming so nervous just holding her like that? Mentally shrugging, he pushed her away to face her.  
  
"Lena, I think I should go. Thank you for dinner. It was great. I think this is becoming complicated for you, I mean our friendship. Heero obviously has a jealousy problem to overcome, and for him to see me with you would only ignite it. I hope he doesn't try anything with you. If he ever does, just call on good old Shinigami. I'll try to drive some sense into his thick head. He doesn't realize what a wonderful person you are," Duo said, flushing slightly. He didn't mean to say so much. Taking his jacket from the closet, he slipped it on as Relena cried. He really didn't want to leave her this way, but he had to, otherwise they would end up doing something they would both regret. His hormones kicked into high gear as soon as he stepped into her house. Leaving now would be the most sane idea.  
  
"Duo, I'm sorry if I'm turning you away. Please, don't leave me like this. It hurts so much, and I don't know why. I need to be free from him. He's scaring me. I'm afraid he'll go after you too. If I lost you, I'd never be happy again. I'm sorry, please just stay for tonight. I can't help but feel this way," she said, as she slumped forward on the sofa.   
  
Looking at her cry, Duo fought his raging hormones and took his jacket off. "Lena, I'll stay. Please don't cry. It hurts me to see you this way. I, it's just that I think I have feelings for you. In the wrong way. I don't know if staying here is the right thing. If I'm not being in my right mind, then please tell me to leave. I don't want to ruin anything," Duo babbled. Hitting his forehead, he averted his gaze and stared at his shoes. This was terribly embarrassing for him and her. He heard Relena get up and come to face him.  
  
Relena was shocked. He admitted his feelings for her, and she too felt that way. She knew it was wrong, but Duo was the sweetest guy she had ever met. He made her laugh and he was always there for her. Getting up, she decided to really face him for the first time.  
  
"Duo, look at me," Relena said as she watched his eyes slowly move to lock gazes with hers. She stroked his cheek and smiled.   
  
Duo was confused. He wanted her, badly, but he didn't want to ruin anything. He heard her speak. Looking up, she saw her smile. She was truly beautiful. He felt her hand caress his cheek, her fingers smooth against his skin. Closing his eyes, he felt her hug him. He kissed the top of her head, pulling her even closer to him. It was terrible for him to make a move on his friend, but he couldn't help it. This awful feeling, felt so good. It felt so good to hold her, to be able to touch her.   
  
Relena felt Duo kiss her head. Breathing in his scent, she smiled even more. She liked having his arms around her. It felt so right. Almost destiny. "Duo, I think I feel the same way," Relena said. She was shocked that the words actually came out of her mouth. Duo detached himself from her. Staring intently into her clear blue eyes, he squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad you said it. Because I feel the same way," Duo said, as he let his head drop lower to catch her lips with his. Then it happened. Their first kiss. It was more special than anything. Relena felt tears prick the back of her eyelids. For the first time in her life, she found someone she could really spend the rest of her life with. It was Duo Maxwell, her best friend, and new found love.  
  
Duo kissed her. He couldn't believe it, but he did it. It was soft at first, like a butterfly, but he was soon finding himself wanting her mouth open, he wanted to taste her mouth. Running his tongue along her lower lip, he heard her gasp and took the opportunity to push his tongue inside her mouth. She loved every moment of the kiss. Running her tongue against his, they soon began to duel with each other, tasting each's sweet mouths. Duo was first to break the kiss.  
  
Eyes heavily lidded and breathing hard, he spoke. "Lena, I think I love you. The kiss, it just felt so right. Like we were meant to be. Am I crazy?" he asked.  
  
Relena looked at him. Duo was being so sincere and honest. She knew deep in her heart that she felt the same way as he did, she was just too scared to voice her feelings for fear of Heero. Leaning closer to him, she answered him. "Duo, it isn't wrong for you to feel that way. And yes, you are crazy. But so am I. We're crazy about each other," she said as she tilted her head upwards to kiss him once more. She didn't want the immense feeling of happiness to end.   
  
Heero wiped tears from his eyes. For the first time in his life, he cried. He cried for his devious friends, who both claimed to have no feelings for each other. They lied to him, and it was soon time for payback.  
  
AN: OOO...how sweet. Didya like? I'm sorry if the last few paragraphs of this chapter sucked. I didn't know how to end this. Well, let me know what you think. I believe there are about 3 more chapters to go, if not four. Flames and reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
